The Mysterious Warrior
by ThePhantomKnight
Summary: With a great threat coming to Earth, Tenchi and the gang must seek help from a man who has ties with Yosho and Ryoko. Takes place after OVA3.
1. A day in the life

Okayama, Japan: 700 years ago 

A loud shriek was heard through the sky as two large ships came hurdling toward the Earth. The two ships collided with one another until coming to a crashing stop deep in the mountains. Fire consumed the entire area and two warriors stood ready for action. One of the warriors turned to the other and noticed him grasping his arm as blood steadily streamed from an open wound. The wounded warrior dropped to his knees, weakened from the loss of blood. Just then a cackling was heard from the flames. The person these two were pursuing managed to escape the wreckage unharmed. The warrior turned to his fallen comrade. "Yosho, don't kill her," the fallen warrior said to the Jurian prince. Thus, the great battle between Prince Yosho and Space Pirate Ryoko began.

Okayama, Japan: Present Day 

Katsuhito Masaki climbed the stairs to the shrine. As he got closer he could hear the sound of sweeping. As he reached the top he saw his grandson, Tenchi, sweeping in front of the shrine. Tenchi came to love working as it meant he got to get away from all the commotion at the house. Not that he didn't mind the girls company it's just that with five girls living under the roof as him things tended to get hectic. Especially with Ryoko and Ayeka's constant feuding, Washu's weird experiments, and Mihoshi's childish tendencies. The only "normal" one there seemed to be Sasami who, in spite of her age, seemed to be the more mature of the girls. Tenchi's mind continued to wander so much that he hadn't noticed his grandfather coming. "Is something the matter, Tenchi?" Katsuhito asked.

"Oh, hi grandpa, I didn't see you."

"Hmm, is something on your mind?"

"Not really, why?"

"You've been sweeping the same spot for the past ten minutes." Tenchi sighed as he started to move on. "Why don't you call it a day and get some rest, we can train tomorrow." Tenchi nodded his head and headed down the steps toward home.

As he came closer to the house he was greeted along the way by Ryo-ohki in her human form. Tenchi picked the little girl up in his arms with a smile. "Myah!" Ryo-ohki exclaimed happily. She loved to be held, especially by Tenchi. As he neared the front gate he was greeted this time by Ayeka's royal guardians.

"Good evening, Lord Tenchi," Azaka said.

"Yes, this certainly is fine weather we're having," replied Kamidake.

"Yes it is," Tenchi said, "Any mail today?"

"Mostly bills I'm afraid," Kamidake answered. Tenchi grabbed the mail and bid the two guardians good night. Tenchi entered the house and set Ryo-ohki down as he slipped his shoes off. The girl made a quick retreat to the kitchen to greet Sasami. Just then Ryoko teleported down and wrapped herself around Tenchi.

"Tenchi, why don't you carry me around?" Ryoko said flirting. Tenchi just looked at her.

"You can fly," Tenchi said as he made his way into the living room. Mihoshi sat on the couch so engrossed in the cartoon she was watching she didn't notice Tenchi come in.

"Come on, Tenchi, you know you want to carry me in your arms like a brave knight carries his lady," Ryoko flirted.

"I highly doubt that a brave knight would have anything to do with a monster like you," a voice said behind them. They turned around to see Ayeka coming down the stairs. "You see a valiant knight would rather have a beautiful princess like **me **at his side."

_Oh no, here it comes,_ Tenchi thought to himself. He knew that Ayeka loved to push Ryoko's buttons and that would lead into an argument that almost always ends up in a full on fight. "OH YEAH," the space pirate shouted, as she stood ready to fight the Jurian princess. Luckily, Sasami peered out of the kitchen to announce that dinner was ready. The news made Mihoshi jump up excitedly. She turned around and noticed everyone standing there.

"When did you all come in?" Mihoshi asked. Everyone just sighed and headed to the kitchen to eat.

Meanwhile back at the shrine, Katsuhito sat starring out the window looking into the blue sky. _He is coming_, Katsuhito thought to himself. He sighed deeply as he knew what he had to. He knew that he was too old to face this enemy and if Tenchi were to face him, he would need all the help he could get.


	2. Seeking help

Las Vegas, Nevada, USA: The next day 

It was a warm evening and a very slow one at Round and Round Sound. A young, well built, man in his late teens/early twenties with messy auburn hair and sunglasses leaned against the counter with his head in his hands. Just then a blond girl around nineteen walked in. "Hey, Ryan." Said the blond girl as she walked through the store. Ryan simply waved to her and continued to slouch over the counter of the record store. Usually he was a sweet guy but today he seemed to have a lot on his mind. The girl came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Misty," Ryan answered, " I just have a lot on my mind today." Accepting this answer, Misty went toward the back of the store. He hadn't completely lied. He did have a lot on his mind and he could only share it with someone who was currently in a whole other country. For all he knew, his only true friend had died long ago. But Ryan knew that if he had indeed passed away he died happily with a loving family. Just then Ryan was thrown out of his trance by the sound of the bell indicating someone had entered the store. He made his way around the counter and approached an old man. "Can I help you sir?" Ryan asked as he greeted the new customer. His smile fell when the old man turned around and he saw his face.  
"Hello, Ryuka," said the old man now revealed to be Katsuhito Masaki, "perhaps we should step outside." Ryan yelled to the back to Misty to tell her he was stepping outside and followed Katsuhito.  
"Jesus, Yosho, what the hell are you doing here in America?" Ryan shouted angrily.

Katsuhito kept his composure. "I need your help, Ryuka," Katsuhito said in a calm voice.

"OK, first, if you wanna talk to me talk to me as Yosho, not as Katsuhito." With that Katsuhito changed into his true form, that of the crown prince of Jurai, Yosho.  
"Now, will you talk to me in your true form?" Yosho asked. Ryan sighed and looked to make sure no one was within sight. His messy auburn hair became long and cyan colored. He removed his sunglasses to reveal brown serpentine eyes. He was now Ryuka, a man whose past was shrouded in mystery.  
"So let me guess," Ryuka said as he sat next to Yosho, "You need my help cause there is a great threat to the galaxy coming?"

"So you already know that he is coming."

"I also know that Ryoko is out, no doubt let out by your grandson Tenchi."

"Even with Tenchi in possession of the sword, as well as help from Ayeka and Ryoko, there is no way we can hope to defeat Kagato."

"Kagato!" Ryuka shouted, "I thought he was…"

"He was, but there is no mistake in what I have sensed."

"Damn it, a clone?"

"No I feel that this time he is real, and if that is true we have no chance of defeating him in his true form without your help." Ryuka stood up and clenched his fists tightly. Finally arriving to a conclusion he knew what he had to do.

"I'll go back to Japan with you, but I can't use my powers. If I do, something far worse than Kagato will come." Yosho nodded with understanding and the two warriors started their journey back to the land of the rising sun.


End file.
